Rigo Fallenleaf
Rigo Fallenleaf http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b392/death0728/Rigo.jpg Known As: Rigo Fallenleaf Real Name: Rigo Goldielocks Halle IC Information Current Age: 43 Attitude: Perky as a ferret. Protective of her family and friends, she stops at nothing when one needs help. Appearance: Black hair with blue eyes Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Usually seen in a black shirt and pants, a flowing cloak behind her and hood hide her form http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b392/death0728/rigocc.jpg Birthday Information Age 43 in 1377 Born 28 Alturiak, 1334 DR. Year of the Blazing Brand Born under the Sign of the Eagle and with Gibbous Selûne under the sign of the Serpent Those born under the sign of the Eagle are determined, resilient and ambitious. Good organisers, leaders and strategists, they are not deterred by setbacks, believing hard work, patience and persistance will triumph. They are loyal but reserved in showing affection. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Natal Horoscope from the Almagest of Handreth "Even the gods watch the stars." Turmish Astrologer's saying. Character's Religious Dogma: http://calcerun.wikidot.com/yondalla-dallah-thaun Note: Unless your character is halfling they will NOT know of this goddess or your character and whoever told your character would be dead. Common Statistics Height: 3ft 5in Identifying marks: Asian Red dragon tattoo that runs down her right side from breast to hip. Like this one: http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b392/death0728/bmepb442044.jpg Weight: 50lb Skin Tone: light Skin Texture: Smooth Eyes: Blue Hair: dark brown/black Race: Lightfoot Halfling Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Relatives: Status of parents unknown, Husband Theis Brand Fallenleaf, Son Torin Anson Fallenleaf, and brother Merido Halle Backstory: Born on the streets of Calimport, Rigo was taught the ways of the rogue starting with her first steps. She was learned to move silently and was taught basic fighting moves as a toddler. She had a knack for it from the very first day. Learning from her parents, Rigo took to spying. She was quite good too. Disguised as a human child none suspected who the deadly little girl was. She was part of a small thief’s guild, under Pasha Loos, spying on other guilds in the area. Even the top ranking guilds came to her for information. Pasha Loos knew he would not have her for long before one of the larger guilds snatched her up. Therefore he treated her as a queen giving her all she wanted to try to keep her loyalty. In the end he was right. He went to bed one night unknowing she was in the room, never to wake. Rigo didn’t like doing it but the money was hard to pass and the promise of power was in her eyes. Now that the word was out her disguises stopped working so she started to spy on incoming caravans to learn of their nature and possible goods they might have. These newcomers didn’t know of the child’s true nature and many of them were hit with her information. Rigo was on top of the world, or so she thought! Hearing that Rigo was taking bribes, the leader of the guild she worked for sent out his assassins to capture her. Learning of the capture, her parents paid for her release. Pasha Jinks agreed to her release under the condition that she leave Calimport never to return. After returning home, Rigo packed her belongings and said goodbye to her parents. Though still a young hin, she was quite good at living on her own. She was an avid hunter due to her skills. She traveled until she felt she was far enough away as to not invoke Pasha Jinks’s wrath. She came upon a decent sized town where she thought she could start a new life. A town called Harrowdale. Being that she is still young for a Halfling and most of her younger days were spent in training she now tries to enjoy herself respawning her lost childhood. The lesson she must learn is that old habits die hard. http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b392/death0728/RigoFMagic.jpg http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b392/death0728/RigoFallenleaf.jpg Category:PC